Ocaso
by TheSaku
Summary: Luego de la caída de los muros de nº6 y la partida de Nezumi. La paz se extiende por un tiempo, pero la verdadera amenaza nunca fue erradicada, ahora vuelve con más poder que nunca y los implicados corren un gran riesgo. ¿Nezumi volverá? ¿O nunca sabrá lo que realmente pasa en nº6?
1. Prologo

**Aclaraciones al final del prologo.**

**Disclainer: **Los personajes de nº6 no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, lo que me hace sufrir ToT, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes, no hago esta historia con fines de lucro. La canción interpretada tampoco me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **El tema en el futuro puede cambiar a "M".

**Aclaraciones:**

"Pensamientos"

-"Dialogo"-

_Recuerdo_

_"**Ocaso"**_

**XxX**

_**Prologo: Oscuridad**_

**XxX**

"Cuando el pasado ya no ilumina el futuro, el espíritu camina en la oscuridad"

**(Alexis de Tocqueville)**

**XxX**

Llantos.

Solo eso podía escuchar a su alrededor, cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó contra si al pequeño niño que lloraba desconsolado, aunque el también lloraba lo asía en silencio.

Su cabello blanco resaltaba entre todos los demás, y sus lágrimas salían por sus ojos rojos. Se podía ver la luna por la pequeña rendija del camión donde era llevado con otros niños y jóvenes. Algunos mayores y otros menores que el. En sus miradas se podían observar el terror y el desconcierto de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El mismo no entendía como había pasado todo eso.

Fue todo tan rápido, le dolía la cabeza, probablemente por el gas que habían echado en el camión para tranquilizarlos o mejor dicho dormirlos. Estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del camión blindado, lo único que se escuchaban eran los llantos y gimoteos de todos los ocupantes del pequeño lugar.

Los más grandes trataban de ayudar a los más pequeños a tranquilizarse aunque ellos mismo estuvieran desesperados con miedo. Se podía ver que dentro del camión iban al menos 20 personas. Estaba seguro que detrás del camión donde iban atrás les seguían muchos más probablemente con las misma carga que este. Cerró sus ojos tratando de reprimir más el llanto pero le fue imposible.

_¿Por qué había pasado esto?_

No comprendía todo parecía ir tan bien, la ciudad había sido reconstruida y Vivian conjuntamente con el bloque oeste. Paso el tiempo y estaban bien, pero luego de 2 años de paz, pudo darse cuenta que el problema no era nº6 sino que era…

Una sacudida fuerte del camión lo saco de sus pensamientos, se sentía débil, no sabía cuánto más podría mantenerse despierto al parecer el sedante comenzaba a hacer efecto.

-"¿Donde nos llevan?"- El niño de aproximadamente 3 años se aferraba a él de forma desesperada, hablando escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. El peliblanco solo pudo reprimir un sollozo.

-"No lo sé Yuuki"- Fue lo único que su rota voz pudo decir.

-"Tengo miedo"- Confeso llorando mas fuerte el pequeño aunque sus ojitos se iban cerrando por el gas lanzado antes.

-"Yo también, pero te protegeré"- Abrazo mas fuerte a el pequeño. Sintió que apoyaron una mano en su hombro y dirigió su vista hacia el responsable.

Se encontró con una triste sonrisa y unos ojos negros como la noche igual que su cabello y eso le provoco que cayeran mas lagrimas.

-"Shion, yo los protegeré a ambos no debes preocuparte, no nos separaran no lo permitiré"-

-"Ken"- murmuro agradecido, pero aun llorando y tratando de reprimir los sollozos.

El pelinegro se acerco más asía el albino y sonrió con ternura.

-"¿Por qué no cantas?"- Shion lo miro entre las lagrimas-"La canción que tanto aprecias, los aria sentirse mejor"- El peliblanco miro a su alrededor, algunos ya no lloraban no tenían fuerzas ya. Con su mano derecha se limpio las lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque agotara las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban haría sentir mejor a los demás.

Respiro hondo y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

**Kizutsuita toki wa**

_**(Cuando me lastiman)**_

**Sotto tsutsumikonde kuretara ureshii **

_**(Sería feliz si me abrazaran)**_

**Koronde tatenai**

_**(Cuando refale y no pude ponerme en pie)**_

**Toki wa sukoshi no yuuki wo kudasai **

_**(Dame un poco de tu fuerza)**_

La voz de Shion era angelical, tan suave que parecía que si gritaba se iba a romper. Los ocupantes del camión cerraron sus ojos y trataron de tranquilizarse. Sus respiraciones de a poco se fueron calmando. El pequeño en los brazos de Shion se acurruco más entre ellos.

Recuerdos volvieron a su mente, antes de derribar los muros de nº6 de cierta persona especial, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas pero sin importarle al peliblanco siguió cantando.

**Omoi wa zutto todokanai mama kyou mo **

_**(Hoy tampoco se transmitiran mis sentimientos)**_

**Tsumetai machi de hitori koko ga dokoka no omodasenai **

_**(Además, no puedo recordar donde estoy en esta fría ciudad)**_

_"¿Por qué?"_

Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control, no podía evitarlo le dolía tanto el pecho.

**Awaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu**

_**(Solo le pido un deseo a esta noche que se acaba)**_

**Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo**

_**(Que le dé luz a este cielo sin estrellas)**_

**Modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae**

_**(Incluso a las cosas que fueron desechadas en un lugar al que no regresare)**_

**Umare kawatte ashita wo kitto terashite kureru**

_**(Seguramente cuando vuelva a nacer, los alumbrara)**_

Observo que la mayoría se había dormido menos el que ya empezaba a cabecear y Ken que le sonreía tiernamente.

Shion dirigió su mirada asía la rendija otra vez y observo la luna con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, a pesar de estar todo despejado no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo. Lo extrañaba demasiado, tenía esperanzas de volver a verlo algún día, pero ahora con todo lo que pasó y estaba pasando ya no sabía que sería de ellos.

Cerró los ojos y sintió que una mano supuso que la de Ken lo atrajo asía su hombro para que apoyara su cabeza. Respiro más tranquilo pero las lagrimas seguían fluyendo por su cara sin detenerse y aun fuertemente abrazado al niño en su pecho.

_"¿Nezumi porque no volviste?"_

Fue el último pensamiento de Shion antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

**XxX**

"Cuando el mundo se pone oscuro, se pone lento, todo mal... Por el mundo, yo no me dejo desanimar"

**(Fito Páez)**

**XxX**

**Algunas Aclaraciones:**

Se preguntaran porque el nombre de **"ocaso"**es porque significa: Puesta del sol. Lo he utilizado de acuerdo a que se acaba la luz y comienza la noche: 3 En otras palabras se acaba lo bueno y comienza lo malo xD jajá

"Kenta" es un nuevo personaje x33 mas adelante saldrá como se conoció con Shion. Y si tiene pelo y ojos negros y es más grande que Shion por 2 años. También descubrirán el tipo de carácter que tiene xD

El niño es el que Shion salvo en el distracto oeste de morir es el que está en sus brazos, ya han pasado casi 2 años por eso ya esta grandecito y se llama "Yuuki" para evitar confusiones futuras xD

Espero que me tengan paciencia es la primera vez que me animo a escribir este tipo de historias w Y sinceramente es un reto xD Me encanta la serie *w* amo todo de ella quisiera que tuviera segunda temporada alabaría a los responsables jaja xD

El prologo es corto xD los capítulos serán más largos.

Espero comentarios: D Sean criticas, tomatazos, amenazas. Aunque no me maten xD

Por ultimo seguro se han dado cuenta, la canción que canta Shion es la del endigh de el anime x3

Cuídense n.n/

Besos y Abrazos.

**TheSaku**ღ


	2. Noticias

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Antes que nada gracias a Konynya por dejarme el comentario, me animo a escribir n.n . Y gracias a todos los demás que lee y no comentan si es que hay alguno Q-Q

Disculpen la tardanza pero no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir y me deje estar con esta historia u.u Tratare de publicar más seguido: D

Por cierto **Feliz Año nuevo! Que este año este lleno de alegría y felicidad para ustedes..! n.n**

Gracias: D Sin más disfruten el capitulo: 3

**Disclainer: **Los personajes de nº6 no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, lo que me hace sufrir ToT, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes, no hago esta historia con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es yaoi. Es decir relación (Hombre x Hombre) si no te gusta por favor absténgase a leer.

**Aclaraciones:**

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdo_

_"**Ocaso"**_

**-XxX-**

_**Chapter 1: Noticias**_

**-XxX-**

"**Las noticias son como el viento, sino lo escuchas atentamente, nunca te enteraras porque paso"**

**(TheSaku)**

**-XxX-**

Camina sin preocupaciones, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera de cuero, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, sus rasgos faciales que hacia suspirar a mas de algunas chicas. Era irritante, su gesto fastidiado estaba presente en su cara, cuando alguien se le quería acercar (Chicas) solo bastaba una mirada amenazante para que se alejara.

Continúo vagando por la ciudad, con un lugar fijo en mente donde se dirigía. Camino por unos minutos más y se detuvo frente a una caseta de seguridad, el guardia al verlo solo lo inspecciono y lo dejo entrar, después de todo no era prácticamente un desconocido.

**-XxX-**

La puerta se abrió en sus narices asiéndole sonreír de medio lado al ver la cara histérica de quien estaba frente suyo. Al parecer no estaba de humor, el sabia que se venía un gran sermón pero no le importaba mucho a decir verdad, nadie podía controlar su vida.

—Maldita sea donde te has metido todos estos 8 meses—Nezumi la miro con fastidio, acaso estaba loca esa mujer— ¡Contéstame!— Al parecer sí.

—Deja de ser tan chillona— Le critico, apartándola y entrando a lo que parecía un laboratorio de estudios, observo a su alrededor varias cosas habían cambiado desde que había estado por esos lugares.

—Esto es grave maldita sea. No hemos podido comunicar contigo por 8 meses, ¿Donde tienes tu celular para algo te lo he dado verdad?—Cuestiono la rubia enojada

—Tks.… ese aparato es inservible— Se sentó en uno de los bancos de lugar, no había nadie excepto por ellos dos, al parecer los demás estaban ocupados en otras tareas.

—No me digas te metiste de nuevo en líos y lo rompiste— Nezumi le miro sin darle la importancia que se merecía—Lo sabia no cuidas nada niñato— Se sentó en la silla tratando de tranquilizarte.

La verdad es que Nezumi luego de abandonar Nº6 hace casi 3 años, estuvo viajando por todos los lugares y ciudades, menos Nº1 que solo se les permitía pasara a los que poseían pases especiales, había conocido a personas como la mujer que tenía en frente, su nombre era Ayaka la jefa de una área de científicos en Nº5 donde había estado antes de comenzar su viaje, a ella y varias personas los había conocido de casualidad, luego de detener a un ladrón que había entrado a las instalaciones—Solo pasaba a reportarme— Comento sarcásticamente el oji grises—Vuelvo a Nº6—Dándose vuelta para salir por la puerta.

—No puedes— Esa respuesta hiso que levantara una ceja al momento que la encaro con la mirada, claramente preguntando en silencio el porqué de eso—Algo está sucediendo—

Nezumi se quedo callado mirándola en silencio tratando de organizar las ideas y continúo mirándola esperando alguna explicación y al no obtenerla se impaciento.

—Dime—

—En realidad no estamos seguros, pero debimos haber recibido información de los avances luego de la caída del muro, como tú sabes— Se dio vuelta mirando la laptop—Pero nada, pensamos que era un problema de comunicación, pero esperamos varios meses sin ninguna comunicación. Empezamos a pensar que algo había sucedido, le comentamos al concilio y ellos dijeron que iban a tratar de comunicarse, ¿No has escuchado nada de nada Nezumi? — Dejo de teclear en la computadora y lo observo de reojo esperando reacción y este negó con la cabeza— ¿Nada? ¿Estás seguro?—

— ¿Debería?— ese chico la exasperaba enormemente algunas ocasiones por no decir siempre, se mostraba indiferente ante todo, aunque sus ojos cambiaban cuando hablaban de Nº6 eso si lo podía notar claramente.

La rubia poso su mano un segundo en su cara, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle lo perturbaría, y a quien no teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba pasando en su hogar, no tenían mucha información y estaban segura que los que estaban provocando esta situación querían que no se enteraran.

—Como te decía le avisamos al concilio, ellos dijeron que se encargarían de averiguar, pero de un día para otro no se permitió ir a Nº6, no abra pasado más de dos semanas desde que sucedió todo corte— Nezumi que estaba fijando su vista en otro cosa, clavo sus ojos en la espalda de esta, ella podía sentir su ansiedad y preocupación aunque su boca permanecía cerrada en todo momento— Y luego el concilio nos cito, al aparecer parecían muy nerviosos, no teníamos idea que había pasado para haber cortado todo modo de viaje para ir a Nº6— Se giro en la silla enfrentando a Nezumi mirándolo a los ojos, suspiro— Ellos tampoco pudieron contactarse, pensaron en mandar a alguien para verificar pero antes de que pudieran llego una notificación — dio la vuelta agarrando la computadora portátil y le hiso una seña para que se acercara— Léelo—

Nezumi se acerco y observo un escrito con el tirulo de letras rojas más grande que los demás.

**28 de julio de 2016**

**Notificación de Urgencia.**

Directores del área de Nº5:

Se les comunica que la ciudad de Nº6 está en alerta roja, la cuidad a sufrido de revelaciones desde hace mas de 6 meses por lo que no nos hemos podido comunicar normalmente con ustedes. Los levantamientos empezaron de un momento a otro, luego vinieron los asesinatos, desapariciones de personas, por ello se ha decretado toque de queda masivo en la ciudad. Lamentamos el fallo de comunicación pero por el momento mantendremos comunicaciones dentro de la ciudad únicamente, disculpamos esta medida pero es necesario para el desarrollo de este conflicto.

Por dichos imprevistos que ha comenzado con el orden de hacinamiento y aislamiento de Nº6, con la presente carta damos a entender que nadie saldrá ni entrara en el distrito hasta no haber controlado la fuente del problema. No necesitamos apoyo de ningún tipo, lo mejor para todos es que se mantengan alejados hasta que pase la alerta.

Sin más agradecemos su entendimiento.

Atentamente la directora general del are de científicos de Nº6.

_**Riko Matsumoto**_

Termino de leer desconcertado, levantamientos, asesinatos, desapariciones. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en Nº6? Se suponía que las cosas iban a mejorar. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la persona con un solo nombre _Shion_, como estaría si estaba en peligro o no, no pudo evitar que una presión en el pecho le quitara la respiración. Antes de poder comentar algo Ayaka le gano las palabras.

—No es de ella, yo conozco a Riko y esa forma de escribir no es propiamente cuando se dirige a mi— observo la carta con enojo— Esa forma de dirigirse a mi no es la que siempre usa cuando me manda informes, siempre, viene acompañada con una opinión de ella o algo parecido, pero nunca así. No hiso falta decirle a los demás y el concilio intervino, a pesar de la carta mandaron a dos para verificar que estaba sucediendo, se marcharon hace tres días, suponemos que entre hoy y mañana recibiremos información—

El silencio cayó como una piedra en el ambiente. El chico tenía el cerebro trabajando a mil. Ayaka estaba suponiendo no, no suponía sino afirmaba completamente segura que la carta había sido escrita por otra persona, eso quería decir que había sucedido algo mucho más importante de lo que el pedazo de papel decía con esas pocas líneas.

—Por eso estoy sola aquí salí a dar un respiro de la sala de informaciones, no aguanto la presión de ambiente. Aparte eso no es todo— Sus ojos negros como la noche se clavaron en los de Nezumi— Creemos que nos están espiando—

**-XxX-**

El viento pegaba en su cara, no hacia frio ya que el sol estaba descendiendo y se podían ver indicios del atardecer, mas no por eso bajaban la guardia, sabían que la misión requería mucho disimulo. Los dos hombres estaban camuflados, a decir verdad parecían parte del lugar.

—Valla ya solo nos queda esta montaña de aquí y tendremos una vista perfecta de Nº6— Dijo una de los dos hombres— Ya me estaba cansando de caminar—

—Has silencio— Reprendió el otro— Estamos espiando—

—Ya lo sé no hace falta que me lo recuerdes idiota— murmuro entre dientes el primero— Aparte ya está oscureciendo nadie nos podía ver y si hablamos bajo escuchar tampoco— solo quedaba unos metros para llegar a la cima, era cansador tener que pasar con colinas que no dejaban ver más que su propia nariz, por eso se animo cuando faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la cima y pegar un vistazo de la tan aclamada Nº6— Voy a observar— Lo único que menciono al apurar el paso. Llevaban equipo frágil en las mochilas pero eso no le impidió correr un poco.

Las quejas que tiro su compañero no le importo, solo corrió unos cuantos metros y con una sonrisa en su rostro llego a la cima y respiro el aire puro. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto por primera vez con el paisaje y sus ojos dejaban en claro el horror de ver el panorama frente a sus ojos.

—O por Dios— las palabras salieron con todo el estupor, asiendo que su compañero aumentara el paso para ver lo que había silenciado al otro. Llegando a su lado, su cuerpo se paró de golpe, su mente quedo silenciada unos momentos. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, no pudo reaccionar a la primera, no podía hablar ni una sola palabra, eso… ¿Eso que estaba frente a su ojos era Nº6?

Su mano se dirigió a su pantalón sacando un comunicador, agarrándolo, aunque podía verse pequeños temblores en su mano. Se llevo el aparato cerca de la boca y con una voz oscura dijo las palabras que no quería mencionar.

—Llegamos a Nº6—

**-XxX-**

La sala quedo completamente en silencio. Las pocas personas que estaban allí siguiendo el proceso o a decir las pocas comunicaciones que recibían de Arthur y Yukio, los dos enviados en camuflaje para ver que estaba sucediendo en Nº6. Todos estaban atendiendo algo en el momento pero cuando sonó el comunicador la sala quedo en silencio.

—Llegamos a Nº6— rápidamente un chico con gafas agarro el micrófono de la mesa.

— ¿Arthur puedes darnos la visión?— el silencio se extendió por unos segundos asiendo que el pelinegro encargado mirara a su alrededor recibiendo miradas confundidas de los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación— ¿Arthur?—

—Escucha Kyshoshi— las palabras y la forma de decirlo alertaron a los presentes de la sala, cuando Arthur comenzaba de esa forma algo definitivamente malo había ocurrido— Nº6…— las palabras se desvanecieron antes de decir algo.

El pelinegro se sujeto las gafas y dijo con palabras bajas aunque con clara preocupación— Muéstranos—

Frente a ellos la pantalla colocada en el medio de la sala decía buscando señal, por un momento hubo interferencia pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a verse el cielo. La cámara fue bajando de a poco enfocando montañas, la cámara pareció titubear y Kyshoshi estuvo seguro que era una de las pocas veces que había visto a Arthur titubear, se escucho un suspiro seguramente del mismo.

La cámara dio un fuerte giro enfocando el paisaje que era claramente visto por los ocupantes de la sala, por último bajo de golpe para mostrar la dirección de la ciudad. No pudo evitarlo debió sujetarse a la mesa frente de el, apoyo la mano con fuerza y escucho exclamaciones de estupefacción y horror a su alrededor.

—"Esto es Nº6"— la voz contorsionada de Yukio se dejo escuchar.

Kyshoshi se giro un poco y miro a la chica que estaba a su derecha que no despegaba la vista de la pantalla horrorizada— Mina llama a Ayaka— su voz salió como un murmullo, la otra sin pensárselo mucho salió corriendo, el podía ver la desesperaciones su rostro. Se saco los lentes y se paso una de sus manos por la cara. Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en Nº6, podía ver por la cámara y las imágenes, pero nunca pensó, no nunca se imagino que ese nivel de alerta. Esta situación era más de lo que le dijeron en la carta. Algo desastroso estaba pasando en Nº6 y no había tiempo para perder, no mientras millones de vidas estaban en peligro.

Miro a la pantalla frente a él aunque no quisiera ver, era el momento de reunir información.

**-XxX-**

—Estamos teniendo precauciones— aclaro la mujer rubia jugando con una lapicera— ¿Estas preocupado verdad?— la pregunta escapo de sus labios sin pudor, sabia por la vista que tenia frente a ella que estaba preocupado pero claro el seguramente lo iba a negar a muerte.

Cuando los ojos de Nezumi chocaron con los de ella y abría la boca para contestar, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, alertando a ambos.

Ayaka estaba por reprender a el que interrumpió de esa forma pero paro de golpe a ver el aspecto que traía la chica frente a ella— ¿Mina que sucede?— se acerco preocupada a la castaña, quien respiraba agitadamente y tenia lagrimas en los ojos, que estaba reteniendo inútilmente, antes de decir algo su vista viajo al otro ocupante de la habitación.

—Nezumi…— su voz salió con una concoja terrible, su rostro se contorsionó mas al parecer al verlo, la rubia no espero mas y agarro la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

— ¡Mina!, ¿Mina que sucede dime?!— algo malo había pasado tenía el presentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo cuando comenzó con la carta de Riko, pero ahora ese presentimiento era peor.

—Llegaron a Nº6— la desesperación se desato en su voz, los que escucharon la declaración quedaron un momento descolocados pero al entender el mensaje, el llanto de la chica se intensifico, estaba horrorizada.

— ¡Ayaka! ¡Nezumi! Nº6 esta…—

**-XxX-**

— ¿Cómo va la operación?— la voz gruesa que entro en la habitación era escalofriante para quien la escuchara—

—Salieron bien con el sujeto C11, seguiremos aplicándole a los demás de la misma forma— la respuesta de un hombre con bata blanca con cabello negro.

—Perfecto, cualquier anomalía no dudes en avisarme. ¿Entendido?— se giro para salir de la puerta no sin antes escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro.

—Por supuesto— se quedo en silencio luego que el hombre saliera de la habitación, escuchando el claro sonido del cerrojo siendo cerrado, se dejo caer en la silla tras suyo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza

"Demonios esto cada vez se esta yendo de las manos"

Su cara se contorsionó en culpa, no quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía otra salida sino cumplirían la amenaza que él había hecho.

Miro las carpetas que tenia encima de su escritorio y cerró los ojos fuertemente de nuevo.

"¡Maldición!"

Cuando acabaría su tormento y el de esos miles de niños y jóvenes que estaban sufriendo a causa de la avaricia de ese hombre.

**-XxX-**

Corrió por los pasillos, por los pasos detrás de ella sabía que él la estaba siguiendo. No tenia ningún pensamiento solo el de correr y comprobar las palabras de Mina, no podía ser ¿verdad?

Su mente le decía otra cosa, no podía, estaba desesperada, no podía haber pasado eso verdad, se habrían dado cuenta sin duda. Doblo en el pasillo pasando a otros que estaban en ellos, diviso la puerta de la sala y aumento si era posible la marcha, tenía que verlo con sus ojos.

Con sus manos empujo fuertemente, asiendo que la puerta se abra de dos en dos y un golpe seco retumbo en la habitación, asiendo que los presentes se giraran. No observo a ninguno, de haberlo hecho hubiera visto las caras descompuestas de los allí presentes.

—Nezumi— fue el murmullo general al observar al que estaba al lado de ella.

Su vista solo se poso en la pantalla frente a ella, no le importaba nada más. Entonces allí lo vio, con sus propios ojos, lo que les había dicho Mina.

—No... Puede ser— su voz salió rota, la primera vez que se escuchaba así.

No era un sueño, no era una pesadilla…

Estaba despierta y lo que divisaba era real…

Nº6 estaba destruido…

**-XxX-**

"**Las noticias más crueles a veces se enteran con el tiempo"**

**(TheSaku)**

**-XxX-**

Gracias por leer… Espero que les haya gustado.

Perdón si hay errores de ortografía x-x

Hasta la próxima ^w^/

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
